barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Courtney (The 12 Dancing Princesses)/Gallery
Images of Princess Courtney from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls 38244498-260x260-0-0 Mattel+Barbie+In+The+12+Dancing+Princesses+Princes.jpg Courtney's doll.JPG 2006 Courtney McDonald's Action Figure 6 Barbie 12 Dancing Princesses.png Computer game barbie in the 12 dancing princesses pc courtney.png Official Stills Courtneyrocks.png cgtdy.png Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 5.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills.jpg 12-dancing-princess-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-30037565-1500-844.jpg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg CF3DE685-EA03-491C-81E8-47BBA361934F.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots 112334554.jpg|Courtney Bumps into Ashlyn's chair 2asdferd.jpg|Courtney's first close-up appearance 3123435678h.jpg|Courtney seated 41234563.jpg|A goof in the movie- No book in Courtney's hand Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg 5123454321.jpg|Delia gets Courtney's attention 6123456780.jpg|Courtney reading on the stairs 7asdfghjj.jpg|Courtney dances with Edeline 81234567890acd.jpg|A look over Courtney's shoes and lower part of the gown 91234567890.jpg|Courtney dances with her younger sisters 101234567890.jpg|The 7 elder princesses dance 1112344565.jpg|Courtney dancing with Blair and Delia 12123456789.jpg|Courtney's bed in the room The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg 1312223223.jpg|Courtney reading even in bedtime! 14123323.jpg|Courtney standing and still reading 151234.jpg|The 3 eldest Princesses 16123453345.jpg|Blair gets Courtney's attention 171232134567.jpg|Courtney greets Duchess Rowena 18111232223444454344.jpg|One more Goof- Courtney's top part of her gown is in Turquoise color 191111111111.jpg|Delia and Courtney look at each other 20111111111111122222.jpg|Courtney and Blair look at each other Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg courtney54.jpg 2111111111111111.jpg|Courtney reminds Rowena that she is not Lacey 2211112332.jpg|Courtney is being scolded by Rowena 2311111111111.jpg|All the princesses in their room 241111111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney talk about their rooms 2511111111111111.jpg|Genevieve tells that King Randolph is not listening to them 261111111111111.jpg|Courtney celebrates the triplets birthday 27111111111111.jpg|They throw the petals 27.1.jpg|The girls form a tunnel for the triplets 28112213.jpg|Rowena interrupts 29111111111111111111.jpg|The girls listen to the story read by Genevieve 3011111111111111.jpg|Courtney finds her stone 31111111111111111111.jpg|Courtney stands near her stone 3211111111111.jpg|Genevieve standing on Courtney's stone 331111111111111111.jpg|The girls watching the gateway open 34111111111111111111.jpg|Delia and Courtney get happy 3511111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney dance in group 3611111111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Courtney and Genevieve dance 37111111111111111.jpg|Courtney and Genevieve 381111111111.jpg|Courtney finds her shoes worn out 4011111111111111.jpg|All the sisters are feeling sleepy 41111111111111111.jpg|Courtney listens to the announcement made by the butler 4211111111111111.jpg|Courtney watches the triplets receive their gifts 431111111111111.jpg|The girls sing for King Randolph 44111111111111111.jpg|Blair, Courtney, Delia and Edeline singing 4511111111111111111.jpg|Rowena asks the girls to leave 461111111111111111111.jpg|Courtney and Ashlyn receive their shoes from Derek 471111111111.jpg|Courtney and Ashlyn 481111111111111.jpg|The girls are ready to go to the pavilion 49111111111111111.jpg|Courtney dances ballet 50211111111111111111.jpg|The 3 dance together 5111111111111111.jpg|The 6 eldest dance together 5211111111111111.jpg|Blair and Courtney 531111111111111.jpg|Courtney can be spotted to the right of Ashlyn 541111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney 5511111111111111.jpg|Blair and Courtney do twirling 561111111111111.jpg|Blair, Courtney and Genevieve laugh at Edeline's acting 5711111111111111.jpg|The 7 elder princesses dance. Courtney is third from right 581111111111111.jpg|All the 12 dance 59111111111111.jpg 60111111111111111.jpg|Courtney, Delia, Edeline and Fallon are tired after work 6111111111111111.jpg|Courtney is very upset 62111111111.jpg|The girls decide to leave 6311111111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Courtney and Edeline dance with the prince 641111111111111111.jpg|Edeline, Ashlyn and Courtney dance 6511111111111111.jpg|Courtney with the triplets 66111111111111.jpg|Courtney reminds her sisters about the book 6711111111111.jpg|All the 12 with Derek 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg 68111111111111111.jpg|Surprised to see the boat disappear 691111111111111.jpg|Courtney as seen from the top 701111111111111.jpg|Courtney and Delia look at each other 71111111111111.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney dance on air 72111111111111.jpg|Courtney feels sad after returning from the pavilion for the last time 731111111111111.jpg|Courtney reminds Genevieve about Rowena as queen 7411111111.jpg|All the 12 decideit's time for action 75111111111111.jpg|Courtney pulls the rope 76111111111111.jpg|Courtney and her sisters run 771111111111111.jpg|Courtney enter the gate 7811111111111.jpg|Courtney pushes the trolley 7911111111111.jpg|Courtney decide what next 80111111111111.jpg|Courtney seated in the carriage 8111111111111111.jpg|Courtney watches Genevieve arrive 8211111111111111.jpg|All the 6 dance.Courtney dances with Delia 83111111111111111.jpg|The last scene of the movie Book illustration 12-Dancing-Princesses-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-13794999-1535-1508.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses